


赵普忌克考

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [6]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767





	赵普忌克考

“忌克”典出《左传·僖公九年》：  
【晋郤芮使夷吾重赂秦以求入，曰：「人实有国，我何爱焉？入而能民，土于何有？」从之。齐隰朋帅师会秦师纳晋惠公。秦伯谓郤芮曰：「公子谁恃？」对曰：「臣闻：亡人无党，有党必有雠。夷吾弱不好弄，能鬭不过，长亦不改，不识其他。」公谓公孙枝曰：「夷吾其定乎？」对曰：「臣闻之：唯则定国。《诗》曰：『不识不知，顺帝之则』，文王之谓也。又曰：『不僭不贼，鲜不为则』，无好无恶，不忌不克之谓也。今其言多忌克，难哉！」公曰：「忌则多怨，又焉能克？是吾利也。」】  
史事这里不讨论，但说词意——“不忌不克”与“无好无恶”并提，显然是说有好恶之人方能“忌克”嘛（憋信）。  
根据《说文解字》，“忌，憎恨也”，“克，肩也。象屋下刻木之形。（徐锴注：肩，任也。负何之名也。与人肩膊之义通，能胜此物谓之克）”。所以“忌克”就是“多憎”（或者说的更直白点，善妒）+“好胜”。前者暂且不提，后者分明就是“以天下为己任”的另一种说法（。  
顺我在搜索这个词的时候发现了这句：“忌克者，妇人之本性也”BY《醉翁谈录》——噫，罗烨先生你说什么呢！

关于普普“忌克”的说法，宋代当时就有。  
司马光《涑水记闻》云“普为人阴刻，当其用事时，以睚眦中伤人甚多”，旧题曾巩所作（未必如此，但北宋时应已成书）的《隆平集》称赵普“性多忌克”，朱熹《五朝名臣言行录》则曰“王性深沉有岸谷，多忌克”，已经和后来《宋史》的记载非常相似了。  
温温和熹熹的地位不必多提，他们这么一发言可以说算是“公论”……但是口说无凭，我们还是从具体事迹上来看看普普到底忌不忌克，有夺忌克吧。

下面是流传甚广的一个说法：  
【太祖豁达，得天下后，时韩王屡以在微时所不足者言之，欲潜加害，太祖曰：“不可！若尘埃中总教识天子宰相，则人皆去寻也。”自后韩王不复敢言。】  
——《丁晋公谈录》  
后来这段被《宋史》演绎为：  
【初，太祖侧微，普从之游，既有天下，普屡以微时所不足者言之。太祖豁达，谓普曰：“若尘埃中可识天子、宰相，则人皆物色之矣。”自是不复言。】  
张其凡先生已经论证过《宋史》的说法很扯，因为当普普具备“从之游”的条件时，赵匡胤先生已经是殿前都指挥使+匡国军节度使了_(:з」∠)_孔颖达注《尚书·舜典》“虞舜侧微”说“不在朝廷谓之侧，其人贫贱谓之微”，节度使级别的禁军大佬无论如何是算不上了……好吧如果有人非要理解为不当皇帝就是侧微也没办法（。  
那么未经演绎的原始版本是否就可信呢？  
问题在于，“在微时所不足者”的主语是谁。  
如果是赵普自己，那他以“微时”（藩镇幕僚）身份结下梁子的人，似乎不太可能是什么动不得的大人物（处在什么层次就有什么层次的对手）。如果真打算发达了报仇，他为何不自己动手而是要给赵匡胤打个报告呢——图“现在有官（nan）家（ren）给我撑腰”的爽感？  
我们再回到文本上来，老赵的回答是“若尘埃中总教识天子宰相”——天子宰相？看起来好像不是普普一个人的事情啊。  
《宋史》先是说“太祖侧微”，再说“微时所不足者”，明显脱脱先生他们把“微时所不足者”的主语理解为赵匡胤，或者至少是赵匡胤和赵普两个人。  
这就可以解释为什么赵普要就此请示赵匡胤，因为这根本是老赵自己结的梁子。这里“欲潜加害”的性质，差不多等同于“太祖皇帝初入宫，见宫嫔抱一小儿，问之，曰世宗子也……太祖顾问普等，普等曰：‘去之。’”（随手杂录）。说起来确实是很不善良，然而普普并不是为了他自己——或者说，我相信他不是。  
综上，一来这个段子未必是真的；二来就算是真的，丁第四想表达的也不是“韩王忌克”（事实上他认为普普“宽厚”_(:з」∠)_），而是“太祖豁达”（老赵是不是真豁达这里不讨论，虽然我认为他不是）。所以用它来证明赵普“忌克”，是不够的。

《宋史》等书确实提到普普“忌”过两个人（“廷臣多忌之”的男人自己居然只忌两个，亏了有没有），现在把他们拿出来说一说。  
第一个是窦仪。  
《续资治通鉴长编》在乾德二年置参知政事时引《太祖新录·窦仪传》说“太祖屡对大臣称仪有执守，欲用为相，赵普忌仪刚直，遽引薛居正参知政事”，在乾德四年窦仪去世的时候又说“上以翰林学士、礼部尚书窦仪在滁州时弗与亲吏绢，每嘉其有执守，屡对大臣言，欲用为相。赵普忌仪刚直，遽引薛居正及吕余庆参知政事”。  
《宋史·窦仪传》则交代了一下前因后果：  
【显德中，太祖克滁州，世宗遣仪籍其府库。太祖复令亲吏取藏中绢给麾下，仪曰：“太尉初下城，虽倾藏以给军士，谁敢言者。今既著籍，乃公帑物也，非诏不可取。”后太祖屡对大臣称仪有执守，欲相之。赵普忌仪刚直，乃引薛居正参知政事。及仪卒，太祖悯然谓左右曰：“天何夺我窦仪之速耶！”盖惜其未大用也。】  
仔细体会一下这个叙述逻辑，就好像薛居正和吕余庆是因为不够刚直（对他的威胁小）所以才被赵普选中了——两位副相先生哭给你看啊（。  
老薛的为人是这样的：  
【汉乾祐初，史弘肇领侍卫亲军，威权震主，残忍自恣，无敢忤其意者。其部下吏告民犯盐禁，法当死。狱将决，（薛）居正疑其不实，召诘之，乃吏与民有私憾，因诬之，逮吏鞫之，具伏抵法。弘肇虽怒甚，亦无以屈。】（宋史·薛居正传）  
老吕的为人是这样的：  
【蜀平，命知成都府。时盗贼四起，军士恃功骄恣，大将王全斌等不能戢下。一日，药市始集，街吏驰报有军校被酒持刃夺贾人物。（吕）余庆立捕斩之以徇，军中畏伏，民用按堵。】（宋史·吕余庆传）  
如此人物，不够刚直？  
当然，老薛“为相任宽简，不好苛察”，老吕“重厚简易……时称为长者”，是两个温和派。老赵给强势的赵普挑了这俩人当副手，也就是要让普普能不被任何人拖后腿地给大宋朝做事（不宣制，不押班，不知印，不升政事堂，止令就宣徽使厅上事 ，殿廷别设塼位於宰相后，敕尾署衔降宰相数字，月俸杂给皆半之，盖上意未欲令居正等与普齐也）。  
但是，温和并不意味着苟且。薛居正在五代时就“以材干闻于朝”，拜参政前管过钱粮守过地方抚过叛乱赈过灾荒；吕余庆曾是赵普之前赵匡胤幕府的第一号人物，材名为周世宗柴荣所知——换言之，他俩都是有实干的吏才，在我看来确实比以文章品行名于世（即常年待在翰林院）的窦君子更有资格当副相。  
要之，两位参政的人选也许出自普普的建议，但必定是经过老赵的首肯，于公于私也是合适的选择。他并没有因为所谓的“忌仪刚直”而耽误国事——以及，他真的“忌仪刚直”吗？

然后我们来看看这个问题，即，窦仪值不值得被赵普忌惮。  
一般认为，窦仪身上有两个地方可能成为威胁赵普的竞争力：第一是“刚直”的品格；第二是渊博的学问。  
先说第一点，我们看看窦君子刚直的事例……前面说过“弗与亲吏绢”，当然做得对，但我觉得这是起码的尽忠职守，换个人比如普普去干窦仪的事也不能看老赵长得帅（？）就“你要我给”吧。相比之下，我觉得比起柴哥府库里的绢来，还是普普救的那百来条人命更有意义。  
还有一个著名的窦仪刚直事例是这↓  
【至宋太祖登极，（窦仪）犹在翰林。忽一日，宣召入禁闱中顾问事，行至屏障间，觇见太祖衩衣，潜身却退。中官谓曰：“官家坐多时，请出见。”仪曰：“圣上衩衣，必是未知仪来，但奏云宣到翰林学士窦仪。”太祖闻之，遂起索衫带，著后方召见。】（丁晋公谈录）  
衩衣就是便服，所以窦君子这是恪守君臣之礼的表现……然我只觉得他迂腐怎么破_(:з」∠)_老赵因为这个更尊重他了倒是真的，但就透着种不够亲近的疏远味儿（当然君臣之间或许确实不该太过亲近……）。  
相比之下普普就不会注意这种问题，他真要进谏说的都是朝廷大政百官任免，至于官家在见他的时候穿什么……他可以因为赵匡胤经常跑到他家去每天穿着朝服不换（哪怕这样很难受），但绝不会用同样的标准去要求赵匡胤本人。

扯回来，以窦仪这种不痛不痒的“刚直”，我觉得还并不能够触动普普的神经。这个道理跟赵普不会关心赵匡胤见他时穿什么是一样的，一国宰相要管的事儿太多了，真没有那么闲。  
更何况窦仪是真的刚直吗？  
【窦仪自周朝以来，负文章识度有望于时，缙绅许以廊庙之器，仪因以公台自许，急于大用，乃设方略，以经营之。为端明殿学士判河南府时，括责民田，增其赋调，欲期恩宠，以致相位，当时洛人苦之。又尝奉诏按筠州狱，希世宗旨，锻炼成罪，枉陷数人，士君子以此少之。】（《国老谈苑》）  
真·刚直的人做不出这种事来谢谢。  
普普就算真的不想让窦仪进中书，恐怕也是因为看不惯他这种傻叉作风，而不是忌惮他“刚直”……就好比六代学界喜欢把李处耘被贬栽普普头上（慕容延钊：我就这么没存在感吗.jpg），别说普普没搞事，就算真搞了——那也是因为李处耘在打荆湖的时候带头吃人有没有！（六代史家在这方面的操守还不如会写穿越男怒斥老李无人性的点家网文写手。）

下面说说窦君子的学问。陶榖窦仪卢多逊等一干翰林学士秒杀“初以吏道闻，寡学术”的普普并没有任何问题——但是赵匡胤会因为（或者说“会只因为”）这个原因就罢了赵普换他们上吗？  
那也太小儿科了，满腹经纶是翰林学士的必备修养，可并不是宰相的。  
又到了掰扯“宰相当用读书人”这句话的时间。  
卢多多的泼墨版本太扯淡不用，既然这里说到窦仪，还是用他登场的那个：  
【上初命宰相譔前世所无年号，以改今元。既平蜀，蜀宫人有入掖廷者，上因阅其奁具，得旧鉴，鉴背有「乾德四年铸」，上大惊，出鉴以示宰相曰：「安得已有四年所铸乎？」皆不能答。乃召学士陶榖、窦仪问之，仪曰：「此必蜀物，昔伪蜀王衍有此号，当是其岁所铸也。」上乃悟，因叹曰：「宰相须用读书人。」由是益重儒臣矣。赵普初以吏道闻，寡学术，上每劝以读书，普遂手不释卷。】（续资治通鉴长编）  
这段话很有意思。首先，乾德这个年号肯定是建隆年间撰的，那时赵普还不是宰相（当然，普普还拿着枢密直学士的工资时就干着宰相的活，非要说他参与了也不是不行），所以这个错怪不到他头上。其次“出鉴以示宰相曰……皆不能答”，这个“皆”字似乎暗示宰相不止一人，但平蜀之后普普是独相——所以从“谁干活谁负责”的角度考虑，范质已经死无对证（喂）了，被问责的可能是另两位前宰相王溥和魏仁浦。然后是老赵那句“宰相当用读书人”，不说高天流云已经吐槽过这个语境意味着“当铺的朝奉先生还是要用读书人”，就算老赵确实是字面意思要用读书人当宰相，也不意味着这里的“读书人”就代表窦仪——联系下后文的【上每劝以读书，普遂手不释卷】，所以至少在李焘看来，老赵实现【宰相须用读书人】的方法其实是把身为宰相的赵普往读书人的方向培养。  
窦仪乾德四年十一月去世，从【安得已有四年所铸乎】的口气来看，老赵说【宰相须用读书人】的时间应不晚于乾德四年初。所以在这好几个月的时间里，如果老赵真想让窦仪当上宰相，他早就这么干了，根本不必等到窦仪去世后再来感叹。  
所以我倾向于，无论是【宰相须用读书人】还是【天何夺我窦仪之速也】都只是一种夸张的表达罢辽（。（人都死了起码要讲两句好话吧，真遗憾真伤心老赵一个性情中人连颗眼泪都没掉？）

老赵为什么没有让窦仪当宰相，一方面是他心里觉得有普普就够了，另一方面……窦君子属实不够资格。就算没有普，老赵的幕府旧僚还有吕余庆沈义伦刘熙古一群人呢，怎么也轮不到他一个非嫡系吧！当然老赵基本上也不是一个任人唯亲的人，但非嫡系想比嫡系先出头，总得有凌驾于他人的才华才行。  
显然窦君子不行：  
【世宗尝欲以窦仪、陶榖并命为宰相,以问范质。质曰：“榖有才无行，仪执而不通。”遂寝其事。】（《国老谈苑》）  
当然，范叔的家底儿严格来说并不干净，他可是前脚柴哥说我死了让王著当宰相，后脚人还没凉就以“主上乱命”为借口把人位置给昧掉的神人。【性卞急，好面折人】（《宋史·范质传》）听起来似乎也没比“多忌克”好多少。  
但是范质会因为忌惮窦仪的才华品行所以阻断他的宰相之路吗？说得不客气一点儿，窦仪有这个资格？  
范叔真这么想的话他就不会这样做了↓  
【及（世宗）再驾扬州，因事怒窦仪，罪在不测。（范）质入谒请见，世宗意其救仪，起避之。质趋前曰：“仪近臣也，过小不当诛。”因免冠叩头泣下，曰：“臣备位宰相，岂可使人主暴怒，致近臣于死地耶？愿宽仪罪。”世宗意遂解，复坐，即遣赦仪。】（《宋史·范质传》）  
（PS：窦仪惹怒柴荣是因为调运军粮不力……转运使都做不好的人还是别做宰相了，做了也是祸害更多人。）  
所以我认为范质对窦仪的评价是客观可信的（考虑到前面那句“榖有才无行”就说得太准）。这就能解释为何窦仪只能当翰林学士，因为他确实不适合宰相这个位置。

赵匡胤对窦仪的安排一直很清楚：  
【上谓宰相曰：「北门深严，当择审重士处之。」范质曰：「窦仪清介谨厚，然在前朝已自翰林迁端明，今又为兵部尚书，难于复召。」上曰：「禁中非此人不可，卿当喻朕意，勉再赴职。」癸酉，复命仪为翰林学士。】（《续资治通鉴长编》）  
他是一个喜欢专职久任的人，都能干出让窦君子从端明殿学士降职回去当翰林学士这种事……怎么可能轻而易举就给他升官。还说别的什么，窦仪想必自己也清楚这就是他的职场天花板了，令人绝望太祖朝（。  
（无怪乎“廷臣多忌之”，太值得忌了，赵普不倒相位不出……）

总结，普普完全没有忌惮窦仪的必要，对他这种晓得力该往哪使的聪明人来说，不至于没事找事刁难属下，所以他应该也没有忌惮窦仪的事实。  
提供个旁证，李焘《续资治通鉴长编》在乾德二年引录《太祖新录·窦仪传》那段话后，又补充说【新传谓普抑仪，旧传亦无之，恐普未必然也】。而《太祖新录》经过二义和他的儿砸两重修修补补掺了多少水，那就不用我说了……

既然提到窦仪，那就顺便说说普普会不会“忌”读书人的问题。  
必须指出，与对他的传统印象不同的是，赵普确实具有“怜才好士”的品质，乐于向朝廷举荐人才。撕奏折和站宫门那两件事流传甚广，这里不再表。我要说的是，这些被他举荐的人里不乏“读书人”的存在。  
由于太宗朝普普的心态和处事确实有较大变化，所以为了增强说服力，我们这里单看太祖朝。  
【太祖尝问赵普，拜礼何以男子跪而妇人否，普问礼官，不能对。（王）贻孙曰：“古诗云‘长跪问故夫’，是妇人亦跪也。唐太后朝妇人始拜而不跪。”普问所出，对云：“大和中，有幽州从事张建章著《渤海国记》，备言其事。”普大称赏之。】（《宋史·王贻孙传》）  
【开宝中，赵普为相，擢为著作佐郎。时任此官，惟（鞠）常与杨徽之、李若拙、赵邻几四人，皆有名于时。】（《宋史·鞠常传》）  
当然，这两位可以说都是“小人物”，无法动摇赵普的地位。那么我们再来看看这位后来的宰相级高官：  
【（建隆）四年，平湖湘，受诏祀南岳，就命知衡州，逾年代归。陶穀诬奏（李）昉为所亲求京畿令，上怒，召吏部尚书张昭面质其事。昭老儒，气直，免冠上前，抗声云：“穀罔上。”上疑之不释，出昉为彰武军行军司马，居延州为生业以老。三岁当内徙，昉不愿。宰相荐其可大用，开宝二年，召还，复拜中书舍人。未几，直学士院。】（《宋史·李昉传》）  
李娇娇（这个诨号是因为此人“素病心悸，数岁一发，发必弥年而后愈，盖典诰命三十余年，劳役思虑所致”）的文才有夺好？直接表述是【世宗览军中章奏，爱其辞理明白，已知为昉所作，及见相国寺《文英院集》，乃昉与扈蒙、崔颂、刘衮、窦俨、赵逢及昉弟载所题，益善昉诗而称赏之曰：“吾久知有此人矣”】，间接表述是“都被江北文章第一的陶葫芦给忌了你说呢”。  
从时间线上看，这里“荐其可大用”的宰相是普普，没有任何问题。可以说，李昉能够重回政权中心就是赵普一手提拔起来的。  
所以说我们就可以理解为什么【时赵普为多逊所构，数以其短闻于上，上询于昉，对曰：“臣职司书诏，普之所为，非臣所知”】（《宋史·赵普传》），这不仅是明哲保身，也是知恩图报。  
普普推荐李昉的原因，我觉得首先是当年听信谗言的事儿确实老赵做得不地道，赵普作为“赏罚分明”原则的极力提倡者要给官家找补一下。其次，似乎隐约也有把李娇娇扶持起来，跟卢多多打打擂台的意思。

这点说起来也挺奇怪的，像赵普这样一个“多忌克”的性格，终太祖朝居然没有对卢多逊这样一个屡次在老赵面前说他坏话之人（及其亲友）采取过任何措施——至少是任何我们可见的措施。  
我只能在李昉这件事上找到些许蛛丝马迹。  
开宝二年（开宝年间胤普关系开始急转直下），李昉在赵普的推荐下回京任职（中书舍人+直学士院）。  
而在开宝五年，发生了这样一件事：  
【秋，预宴大明殿，上见昉坐卢多逊下，因问宰相，对曰：“多逊学士，昉直殿尔。”即令真拜学士，令居多逊上。】（《宋史·李昉传》）  
事情很简单，李昉和卢多逊的座次没排错，赵普的解释也十分实事求是没有任何渲染——但是偏偏皇帝就是看见了，问了——而逆转就这样发生了。  
我觉得当时的耻辱之感可能被卢多多记了一辈子，所以他才会跟本来是朋友的李娇娇翻脸成仇：  
【昉素与卢多逊善，待之不疑，多逊屡谮昉于上，或以告昉，不之信。及入相，太宗言及多逊事，昉颇为解释。帝曰：“多逊居常毁卿一钱不直。”昉始信之。上由此益重昉。】（《宋史·李昉传》）  
当然他俩反目也可能跟罢相前夕李昉没有跟风骂普普有关系，王旦的老爹王祜就是因为这原因被卢多多排挤的。  
我尝试揣摩了一下普普这么做的心理，觉得这着实在高明。老赵看重文人的品德和才华，李昉才华不让卢多逊，品德更是不知高到哪儿去了。赵普什么都不用做，只要把李娇娇领到老赵的面前，他身上蕴含的“君子の力”就足以虐杀卢多多（。  
普普的用意，我相信他并没有和李昉言明——李娇娇什么都不必知道，他只要在官家面前做自己就行。而对赵普来说，就算预期目的未完成，至少他也为国举贤了，并没有吃亏。  
这是堂堂正正的阳谋，而且非常温和，给三个人都留了余地。相比之下，老卢那种“我整不了你也要整你家属恶心你”的作死精神，简直非“小家子气”不足以形容有没有。

（当然，根据我现在的观念，老赵就是要提拔一个能够而且愿意给他当白手套的人来完成“倒普”的目的……那确实只有卢多多行，别人都不行，李昉这种真·君子尤其不行。普普当时可能是一时没看明白，但我倾向于他在老赵死前已经知道这是怎么回事了。）

说到卢赵之争，以前困扰我的问题是，为何卢多多都做出了害死普普的妹夫这种行为后，普普还不肯做绝，要放这人一条生路。而现在我有了一个想法，他俩行为的不同，根源在于眼界的不同。  
对于卢多逊来说，赵普是“一生の敌”，上半辈子费尽心思从他手里抢夺宰相之位，下半辈子提心吊胆防备他再抢回去。焦点都凝聚在普普一人身上，看到你好好的我连觉都睡不安稳了（。  
而对赵普来说……卢多多大概什么都不是。  
首先他清楚这是自己和老赵的问题，没有卢多逊蹦出来也会有别人看官家眼色，既然春风在上野火烧不尽，何必降低格调一个个去对掐——天下大策国计民生，哪个不比说自己坏话的跳梁小丑更重要。事实上有提拔李昉这个动作，已经算是普普对老卢高看一眼了。

有的人在被讲小话的时候会这样：  
【既而（寇）准入对前殿，上语及冯拯所诉事，准抗言与（吕）端等同议除拜。上曰：「若廷辩是非，又深失执政之体矣。」准犹力争不已，上先已厌准，因叹曰：「雀鼠尚知人意，况人乎？」翌日，准又抱中书簿领，论曲直於上前，上益不悦，遂罢之，寻出知邓州。】（《续资治通鉴长编》）  
普普只会这样：  
【前右监门卫将军赵玭既勒归私第，不胜忿恚，一日，伺赵普入朝，马前斥普短。上闻之，召玭及普於便殿面质其事，玭大言诋普贩木规利。先是，官禁私贩秦、陇大木，普尝遣亲吏往市屋材，联巨筏至京师治第，吏因之窃於都下贸易，故玭以为言。上怒，促合门集百官，将下制逐普。诏问太子太师王溥等普当得何罪，溥附合门使奏云：「玭诬罔大臣。」上意顿解，反诘责玭，命武士挝之。御史鞫於殿庭，普力营救，上乃特宽其罚，扶出之。】（《续资治通鉴长编》）  
从头到尾看不到他对自己的辩解，你信我自然不用说什么……不信就更没有什么话好说。

其次对他来说，你害我亲人，我终结你的政治生命，这件事就算两清。所以他可以在事发前劝卢多逊急流勇退，也可以在事发后让他的待遇到贬崖州为止（而不是听从李符那个改春州的建议）。他关心的，是能不能把兄终弟及这个该死（？）的制度彻底掐没了，所以他要把赵廷美从洛阳赶到涪陵，彻底粉碎此人复起的希望——相比之下，他和卢多逊的私仇根本不算个事儿。  
（何况后来他想明白了卢多多的白手套身份……说实在的，多多被老赵这么坑属实挺让人怜爱的，也难怪普普非但不落井下石还护了他一护。）  
不知道卢多多想明白这点会不会吐血三升。

扯回来，史有明文普普“忌”的第二个人，是冯瓒。  
【先是，上与赵普言：「枢密直学士、右谏议大夫冯瓒材力，当世罕有，真奇士也。」尝欲大用之。普心忌瓒，因蜀平，遂出瓒为梓州，潜遣亲信为瓒私奴，伺察其过。间一岁，奴遂亡归，击登闻鼓，诉瓒及监军绫锦副使李美、通判殿中侍御史李檝等为奸利事。上急召瓒等赴阙，面诘之，下御史鞫实，而奴辞多诬。普复遣人至潼关阅瓒等囊装，得金带及他珍玩之物，皆封题以赂刘嶅，嶅时在皇弟开封尹光义幕府。（嶅，未见。）瓒等乃皆伏辜。狱具，普白上，言瓒等法当死。上欲贷之，普执不可，上不获已，庚戌，诏并削名籍，瓒流沙门岛，美海门岛，嶅免所居官。】（《续资治通鉴长编》）  
个人以为用这件事来证明赵普“忌克”，也并不足为信。  
首先，后蜀平定后由于宋军倒行逆施，蜀民各种起义处处烽烟。这个时候派人去蜀地是救场子的，知成都府的官员就是副宰相吕余庆（此人还是赵普好友），冯瓒被选中充分说明了朝廷对他能力的肯定，这属于“大用”的部分。另外说普普付以大任是故意把人往火坑里推吧……这个当然是可以自由心证的问题，但我倾向于国事紧急，赵普就算真“心忌瓒”也不会在镇抚人选上动手脚，这是一个“以天下为己任”的政治家的基本素质。  
其次，【潜遣亲信为瓒私奴，伺察其过】这种事整个透着玄幻色彩，我觉得普普真这么小家子气……也不至于只有这一个孤例吧（冯先生除了老赵空口台词，还真没见比他人更值得普普忌的素质）。如果不是普普派的，那么告发冯瓒的这位老兄是什么来路？张其凡先生提出了一个解释：  
【蜀平，以参知政事吕余庆知益州，除用选人。以轻其权而置武徳司，刺守贪廉，至必为验。】（《后山谈丛》）  
武德司是干嘛的？它后来改名叫“皇城司”，是个特务机构。普普有次跟老赵炸毛说“仁赡奸邪，倾毁臣”，当事人王仁赡就是第一任武德使，也就是老赵手底下的特务头子。考虑到宋初宦官第一人王继恩公公后来也当过武德使，我们大概可以把这个司看成锦衣卫和东西厂的合体版本（等等）。  
由此观之，老赵对派到蜀地那批官员的经济问题是十分上心的，刚出了事他就【急召瓒等赴阙，面诘之】，没有体现出对冯先生最基本的信任（……）。一方面是局势要求，另一方面，是不是因为他实际上清楚告状者的来路呢？  
赵匡胤对特务行为的热爱是有前科的，甚至到了不惜亲自上阵的地步（雾）比如说就有这样的记载：  
【太祖常密遣人于军中伺察外事，赵普极言不可。上曰：“世宗朝尝如此。”普曰：“世宗虽如此，岂能察陛下耶？”上默然，遂止。】（《儒林公议》）  
第三，既然【奴辞多诬】，那冯瓒行囊里的东西是怎么来的？如果是赵普为了诬陷他后来放进去的，那实在是太侮辱老赵的智商了_(:з」∠)_普普说冯瓒他们【法当死】，老赵欲贷而不可，那就说明按法律确实是这样的，否则他可以直接把赵普的提案反驳掉，而不是【不获已】。  
第四，当事人刘嶅乃是二义幕府里的人——这就可以完美解释为何普普必须是冯瓒事件的幕后黑手，因为完美无缺的太宗陛下哪能收受贿赂呢岂可修。  
李焘在写完这段记载后，他又下注语说：【新录又称刘嶅等已从别敕处分，恐瓒金带等，不独赂嶅一人也。大抵新、旧录载此事亦若有所避忌，故不甚详，当细考之。】为何有所避忌，用脚后跟想也能知道是为了二官家，所以赵普就只好担当嫉贤妒能的角色。  
顺李大手还爆料【真宗实录天禧四年四月，载嶅母张表言嶅尝为太宗府佐，沦没至今三十年，子孙绝无禄食者。上悯之，故命从简以官】……小二义你上位之后光顾着对普普的亲朋好友释放爱的光环，当年的小伙伴就这样被你忘记了是吗（。  
综上，冯先生被赵普所“忌”，并不是因为他才华盖世构成了对普普的威胁，而是因为他跟普普的政敌赵光义扯上了关系，所以被台风尾扫到了。二义的幕僚姚恕同理，他们被打击牵涉到宰相和开封府的斗争，主因皆不在赵普个人的心胸。

普普的心胸如何，我觉得可以看看那些得罪过他的人的下场。  
卢多多很惨，但是普普完全是正当防卫，甚至可以说还手下留情了。所以此人略过不提。  
闯殿被老赵砸门牙的雷德骧先生，在贬官后遭到了这样的待遇：  
【刺史知德骧旧为省郎，以客礼之。及奚屿知州，希宰相旨，至则倨受庭参。德骧不能堪，出怨言，屿衔之。适有言德骧至郡为文讪上者，屿召德骧与语，潜遣吏绐其家人取得之，即械系德骧，具状以闻。太祖贷其罪，削籍徙灵武】（《宋史·雷德骧传》）  
奚屿先生为了讨好普普把雷德骧整得很惨，而且雷德骧的儿子雷有邻显然把这笔账算到了赵普头上（其父既窜灵武，意宰相赵普挤抑之）——但我觉得，这应该属于奚屿的个人行为。理由还是那个，普普没这么闲。对卢多逊他都没干过这样的事，何况雷德骧乎？  
然后是普普第三次复相的时候：  
【端拱初，迁户部侍郎。会赵普再入相，宣制之日，德骧方立班，不觉坠笏，遽上疏乞归田里。太宗召见安谕之，赐白金三千两，罢知考课，止以本官奉朝请。会议事尚书省，乘酒叱起居员外郎郑构为盗，御史奏劾，下御史台案问，具伏，帝止令罚月奉而释之。讫赵普出守西洛，帝终保全之。】（《宋史·雷德骧传》）  
我一直觉得把老雷吓得掉笏板的设定太苏（喂喂）说起来你当年闯殿骂人的勇气呢（。老雷没出事当然有二官家力保的因素，但是我觉得普普真想整他免官应该是能做到的——但为啥花那个力气呢，你又不是侯莫陈利用（等等）。  
包括王禹偁给他的好朋友臧丙写墓志，提到普普曾经邀请人家见面，臧先生认为这是要从他嘴里套同事雷有终（雷德骧的另一个儿子）的情报，所以坚决不去。但这只是雷有终、臧丙和（当时还不是赵普的粉的）王禹偁三个人的脑补，并不能作为真金白银的依据。赵普的门人王继英倒是真的排挤雷有终，一直以“有你没我”的姿态将其拦在枢密院之外——但那时候普普早就成灰了，我倾向于这还是小王的个人行为（就好比吕夷简和范仲淹都释憾了，范纯仁还扯着欧阳修说你写他俩释憾是不对的一样）。  
然后是卢多多的小伙伴侯陟：  
【开宝末，赵普在中书，陟尝上疏言其短。至是，普再入相，陟颇忧恚。（太平兴国）六年，南郊毕，加给事中。七年，三司使王仁赡左降，以陟与王明同判三司。八年，卒，赠工部尚书。】（《宋史·侯陟传》）  
但是侯先生忧恚归忧恚，忧到最后啥事都没有，他还在一直升官（。这就说明普普根本就没有把得罪过他的人都整一遍的闲心（当然，也可能是当时反他的人太多了管不过来）。包括曾经热情歌颂过雷德骧“当年辞气压朱云”的小愤青王禹偁，疑心普普会打压他了半天，结果最后发现人家把自己当青年才俊有木有。  
然后是那个拦马骂普普的赵玭：  
【（赵）玭狂躁幸直，多忤上旨，太祖颇优容之。尝廉得宰相赵普私市秦、陇大木事，潜以奏白，然惧普知，因称足疾求解职。（乾德）五年春，罢使，守本官。自是累献密疏，皆留中不出，常疑普中伤。六年，诣阙，纳所授告命，诏勒归私第。又请退居郓州，不许。玭不胜忿，逾年，伺普入朝，马前扬言其短。上闻之，召玭及普于便殿，面质其事。玭大言诋普贩木规利，上怒，促令集百官逐普，且谕其事。王溥等奏玭诬罔大臣，普事得解。上诘责玭，命武士挝之，令御史鞫于殿庭。普为营救，得宽其罚，黜为汝州牙校。太平兴国三年，卒，年五十八。】（《宋史·赵玭传》）  
总之，就是此人从乾德年间开始锲而不舍地讲普普的坏话，赵普应该知道但是并没有真的拿他怎么样。包括拦马事件中还替他求情，虽然有作态之嫌，但也算仁至义尽了。从拦马先生最后结局看，也没有打击报复的迹象。  
最后来个搞笑的：  
【时有郭昱者，好为古文，狭中诡僻。周显德中，登进士第。耻赴常选，献书于宰相赵普，自比巢、由，朝议恶其矫激，故久不调。后复伺普，望尘自陈，普笑谓人曰：“今日甚荣，得巢、由拜于马首。”开宝末，普出镇河阳，昱诣薛居正上书，极言谤普，居正奏之，诏署襄州观察推官。潘美镇襄阳，讨金陵，以昱随军。昱中夜被酒号叫，军中皆惊，翌日，美遣还。岁余，坐盗用官钱，除名，因居襄阳，游索樊、邓间。雍熙中，卒。】（《宋史·郭昱传》）  
郭先生的结局虽然不好，但我觉得只有“自取灭亡”一个词可以形容，跟我普普何干（。包括那位发明“逆逊投荒奸普屏外”这个天才对仗的胡旦先生，恼羞成怒（？）把他赶走的可是二官家自己23333333

总而言之，对普普是否“忌克”，有夺“忌克”的问题，我觉得可以概括为张其凡先生的一段话：  
【虽然宋代史籍几乎一致说赵普忌刻，好报复，但所记事例却大都不是事实。因此，即使赵普确有这种劣习，那也不是如史籍所说的那样严重。】  
以上。


End file.
